Underneath the Sun
by Official OFA-TodoDeku
Summary: Kalau saja Izuku mampu (mau) berbagi luka itu, Shouto takkan punya kesempatan.


Summary :

Kalau saja Izuku mampu (mau) berbagi luka itu, Shouto takkan punya kesempatan.

* * *

 _Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei, bukan punya saya. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apa pun._

 _Fanfiksi ini ditulis oleh_ _ **Light of Leviathan**_ _. Diposting juga di AO3._

* * *

 **Underneath the Sun (c) Light of Leviathan**

* * *

"... maafkan aku ..."

 _Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu lari dari pelukanku._

 _Seharusnya aku memelukmu saat itu dan membawamu pergi._

 _Mereka tidak mengerti betapa kamu ketakutan._

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Mungkin harusnya aku langsung pergi membawanya atau mengejar dan menghajar Chisaki saat itu juga._

Gumaman itu melegenda di kalangan teman-teman sekelas. Yang terdengar berbeda, ialah kini absensi nada-nada analitif yang biasanya berputar-putar dan membuat telinga orang pengang. Kalau tak salah dengar, lebih seperti rintihan hati.

Shouto mendongak dari posisinya saat ini. Di belakang jemuran selimut Sero dan Shouji, Izuku tengah menjemur cucian bajunya satu per satu. Walau sosoknya terhalang selimut dan baju-baju teman sekelas lainnya, tapi deru pilu itu datangnya dari Izuku.

Ia menggeser kotak P3K yang baru selesai digunakan. Mengamati sosok Izuku yang punggungnya melengkung lesu. Wajahnya tampak seperti wadah yang oleng hingga tampungan airmata nyaris tumpah.

Sudah sejak kerja magang dimulai, ekspresi Izuku selalu semuram itu. Shouto membuka mulut, hendak memanggil, urung karena melihat wajah murung Izuku berujung niatan itu kembali dikurung.

Kalau saja Shouto bisa membantu. Tentu ia akan melakukan. Namun punya hak apa ia membantu, bila kebebasannya masih saja terganggu. Sesaat Shouto membatu. Kegagalan mendapatkan lisensi kerja magang membungkamnya seketika itu.

Semua itu setali tiga uang dengan kenyataan dia telah menjadi dirinya yang tidak ia inginkan. Anak jenius. Dia telah menjadi replika dari ayahnya sendiri hingga menyakiti orang lain tanpa pernah tahu.

Namun, begitu melihat Izuku berdiri saja di situ dan ada suara isakan tertahan yang menyakitkan, Shouto menghirup napas pelan-pelan. Dadanya mengembang oleh ketidakmampuan untuk mengembuskan napas, meski masalah itu bukan dirinya yang punya.

"Midoriya?" panggilnya pelan.

Di antara jemuran selimut dan baju, mata Shouto masih cukup awas untuk tahu tubuh Izuku yang membatu. Bahasa tubuh yang menegang. Sendatan napas dan lengan yang terangkat buru-buru mengusap wajahnya sendiri.

"To-Todoroki-kun, kenapa ada di sini?"

Seharusnya Izuku terlalu pintar untuk menanyakan hal sejelas itu, hingga Shouto dalam hati meminta maaf karena mengganggu momen pribadi.

Biasanya Izuku sangat observan. Tidak perlu jadi seorang Izuku untuk tahu apa yang orang lakukan jika bawa-bawa kotak P3K. Ya, terima kasih pelatihan provinsi untuk mendapatkan lisensi. Shouto habis belajar dan dihajar babak-belur di setiap sesi.

Namun sesuatu mengusik Shouto. Punggung Midoriya kala itu, entah kenapa terlihat begitu sedih dan sepi, seolah tengah menanggung beban yang dunia dengan semena-mena tempatkan di pundaknya, sampai Shouto tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menggapainya.

Walau begitu Izuku bertatapan dengannya, Shouto sedikit menyesali keputusannya.

Mungkin harusnya ia biarkan saja.

Jadi Izuku tidak perlu memaksakan senyum, tidak perlu menghapuskan jejak-jejak isak yang ia paksakan untuk—seolah-olah—tak ada. Berkas lelehan yang kelihatan berkilauan ditimpa cahaya matahari.

Shouto menelan kembali perkataan yang nyaris terlontarkan. Bahwa _ya_ , bahkan pahlawan juga boleh menangis untuk melegakan hati. Tidak usah ditahan-tahan daripada nanti berubah jadi fisikal dan menyakiti diri.

Jejari itu bergetar memegangi selimut. Ada _border_ nama All-Might dan warna khas kostum simbol perdamaian itu di tepiannya. Izuku buru-buru menjemurnya di gantungan yang ada dan menggebutnya dari hinggapan debu.

"Menjemur kasur." Shouto menepuk futon yang tengah jadi alas duduknya. Tangannya melambai, tanda agar Izuku datang mendekat. "Kau?"

Izuku ikut duduk di atas futon begitu Shouto mempersilakannya untuk duduk. "U-uhm, habis cuci baju ... dan sekalian jemur selimut," sapuan tipis senyum terlihat begitu Shouto meliriknya, "ah, ya ... Todoroki-kun, kamar dan propertinya sangat Jepang sekali."

Tidak heran Izuku mengingatnya. Todoroki menggeser kotak P3K, yang mungkin jauh di dalam hati, ia ingin sekali Izuku menyadari untuk apa ada kotak itu di situ. Namun benih keegoisan itu telanjur ia kesampingan, karena memang dari dulu, Izuku selalu saja punya seseorang atau sesuatu untuk dikhawatirkan.

Dan kali ini, bukan lagi Todoroki Shouto.

Izuku tampak berhati-hati, mengundang Shouto untuk menyergah, "Kalau kau khawatir aku tanya soal magangmu, harusnya kauingat bahwa sudah jadi regulasi agensi dan akademi untuk tidak membocorkan seputar pekerjaan."

Izuku tersentak.

"Tapi kalau yang kaukhawatirkan aku mengomentari soal properti dan kamarmu yang sangat serba All-Might, jangan khawatir," Shouto menekuk lutut kanannya untu jadi sanggaan siku dan memandang jauh ke seberang lapang, "aku tidak berpikir kau itu otaku."

Izuku meringis kecil. Berarti yang ia katakan tepat sasaran. Sekarang pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya dari krisis identitas dan kekuatan itu, bergelung dengan kedua lutut dan dagu bertumpu di atasnya.

Percuma saja bilang pada Izuku untuk silakan saja menangis, bilang bahwa kalau mau, Shouto bersedia meminjamkan bahu atau pundak atau dadanya mana saja boleh agar Izuku bisa membuyarkan kungkungan emosi negatif itu darinya. Bisa menangis sepuasnya kalau mau.

Memang tidak menyelesaikan masalah, tapi pasti akan melegakan.

Percuma saja menanyakan lagi padanya, apa yang terjadi. Izuku tidak boleh menjawab. Tampaknya, tidak juga ia dapat memakai bahasa kiasan dengan cerdas seperti yang biasa Izuku lakukan.

Izuku yang ini bukanlah seseorang yang ia tahu, tapi tetap saja, dia yang menatap biru langit dan rumput hijau dengan mata berkaca di sisi Shouto adalah Izuku.

Percuma saja meminta Izuku meluangkan sebait waktu, untuk sebentar saja, sekali lagi, memerhatikannya.

"Apa aku sudah pernah bilang," Shouto beringsut mundur lebih ke tengah kasur, "kau selalu mengingatkanku pada ibuku?"

Shouto perlu menekan perasaan seperti kemenangan tatkala perhatian Izuku akhirnya, meski sedikit sekali, mulai terpusat padanya.

"Ma-masa?" Izuku mengangkat kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Harusnya aku tanya begitu." Shouto meluruskan kedua tungkainya. "Entahlah."

Namun ia tidak berbohong. Ada banyak kenangan yang ia lupakan dari masa kecilnya saat bersama ibunda, meski lebih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa ia ingat karena memang memori atas kebersamaan mereka tak pernah ada.

Salah satunya, saat ia menangis di pelukan ibu yang mengusap punggung dan kepalanya dengan lembut. Berkata ia boleh jadi dirinya sendiri, boleh menjadi pahlawan, dan pasti akan berbeda dari ayah.

"Dulu, Ibu sering menjemur futon di musim panas. Biasanya dia akan meminta bantuanku untuk mengangkat bantalku sendiri."

Wajah Izuku perlahan mencerah, juga menyendu di satu waktu karena terbersit rindu di situ. "Ibuku juga suka melakukan hal yang sama. Nanti begitu sudah agak lama dan mulai sore, beliau akan—aah!"

Izuku terkesiap kaget begitu Shouto menarik tangannya, mendorong bahunya untuk turun, merebah ke atas futon. Napasnya tertahan begitu Shouto menaunginya. Silau matahari seperti terpecah dan berpencar di atas kepalanya, bercahaya, dan wajah Shouto menggelap karena membayanginya hingga hanya segaris senyum teramat tipis yang dapat Izuku lihat.

Begitu saja, dan Shouto merampas habis napas dari Izuku. Terlebih ketika ia melirik ke kanan, pergelangan tangan kanannya masih dipasung di futon. Uh, di atas futon Shouto. Darah berdesir naik ke ubun-ubunnya dan wajahnya mulai menghangat, sepanas sensasi futon hangat yang meresap ke punggungnya, memerah.

"Mengajak tidur di atas kasur yang selesai dijemur," sambung Shouto lamat-lamat.

Izuku merinding karena perkataannya dilanjutkan dengan suara berat dan rendah. Shouto punya suara menakjubkan yang bahkan bisa membuat seorang lelaki _basah_.

Izuku tidak tahu harus merasa kecewa atau bagaimana, begitu Shouto menyingkir dari atasnya hingga ia terpapar matahari langsung hingga menggeliat pelan di atas kasur. Panas sekali, dan entah dari mana panas itu berasal.

Yang jelas bukan dari Shouto, karena yang bersangkutan duduk tenang sekali di sampingnya dengan satu tangan bertumpu di belakang punggung. Satu tangan lain, terangkat untuk menudungi mata Izuku dari silau dan kekejaman teriknya matahari lewat sedikit dari tengah hari.

"A-ah. Uhm. Err. Todoroki-kun—" Izuku hendak menepikan tangan Shouto tapi rasanya tidak sopan, bukan hanya karena itu merepotkan, tapi juga menghalaunya untuk tahu airmuka Shouto. "—ke-kenapa?"

"Kau istirahat saja," nada katanya selembut angin yang mengembara melampaui mereka berdua, "mumpung ada waktu."

Izuku menggigit bibir, kaget bukan main dan mendadak sesak napas begitu ada belaian tipis di keningnya dari ibu jari yang dingin. Ironis malah membubuhkan efek magis hangat mendatangkan kantuk, dan meretakkan pertahanan yang ia bentuk sendiri sebagai mekanisme agar yang dibendungnya tidak meluruh.

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu," Shouto mematuk pucuk hidung Izuku—dan entah yang bersangkutan sadar atau tidak dampaknya pada dirinya—dengan telunjuk, "katakan saja. Tapi kalau memang bahkan mengatakannya saja tidak bisa, biar aku membantumu sebisaku."

"Maafkan aku," lirih Izuku yang terdengar seperti merintih.

Shouto tahu bisikan itu tidak ditujukan untuknya.

Jika dugaannya tak keliru, maka gumam pilu Izuku itu tertuju untuk seseorang yang belum bisa diselamatkannya.

"Kau selalu berhasil."

"Ha-hah?" Izuku mengintip dari sela jemari Shouto, tapi tetap tidak bisa mengetahui bayang senyum samar di wajah Shouto kala itu.

"Menyelamatkan seseorang."

Jejari Shouto yang ada di wajah Izuku dingin. Harusnya tidak bisa melelehkan apa pun. Karena itulah ketika yang semula terpendam di pelupuk mata menggenang, Shouto berpaling. Siapa suka dilihati kala terluka dan berjibaku dengan sesuatu yang orang lain tak tahu.

 _Sabar sebentar_ , elusan jejari Shouto di kening dan anak rambut hijau berantakan itu seperti janji. _Kau akan menyelamatkan Eri. Pasti, meski nanti._

Izuku menggeser lengan untuk memblokade wajahnya dari cahaya matahari yang mengintipi, juga sepasang mata beda warna walau sama hangatnya.

Shouto bergeming ketika gemersak jemuran baju, selimut, futon, sepatu dan lain-lainnya milik siswa kelas 1-A, dedaunan ranggas, derik serangga yang menggragas, berlalu lalang tertangkap dengar olehnya. Memberikan spasi untuk Izuku sendiri.

Tangis tertahan yang akhirnya melangu dan beberapa waktu membuat Shouto termangu, tergantikan bisikan. _Tunggu aku, Eri-chan. Sebentar, ya. Aku akan datang, aku janji._ Bahkan dalam tidurnya Izuku bisa berceracau. Pikiran dan hatinya ternyata benar tengah begitu kacau.

Shouto perlahan menyingkirkan tangannya. Izuku tertidur. Apa malaikat bisa jatuh ke atas tempat tidur dan jatuh tertidur? Pahlawan ada, penjahat ada, manusia berhati malaikat apalagi penjahat juga ada, tapi Shouto tidak tahu bagaimana dengan malaikat. Mungkin Izuku cocok dengan interpretasi itu.

Terbaring di sini, di atas _futon_ -nya. Tanpa luka. Tanpa kata. Tanpa cidera.

Telunjuk Shouto menyeka anakan sungai yang meleleh di sisi wajah Izuku, menyaput wujud pedih itu walau tidak dengan luka yang tak tampak ada.

—lalu, sekali lagi, Shouto termangu. Salahnya untuk menatapi wajah lelah yang menyimpan sulaman rahasia tidak untuk seorang pun jamah.

"Midoriya," bisikannya terisap desis angin, meski sia-sia saja karena Izuku terlalu jauh dalam pilu untuk ia jangkau apalagi mendengar perkataannya, _kamu sendirian dalam saput itu_.

Ada Kirishima, Asui, juga Uraraka, mengapa bercengkerama dengan lara seorang diri saja?

 _Aku berusaha. Berjuang keras. Agar cepat dapat lisensi untuk menjalani beratnya kewajiban profesi. Jangan sendiri lagi. Bagi semua rasa sakit itu, dan kalaupun bukan denganku, dengan siapa pun yang juga dapat menanggungnya denganmu._

Semua yang tak terucap itu, terangkum dalam satu ciuman yang Shouto labuhkan di sudut mata kiri yang basah.

Satu lagi di pipi.

Satu di dahi.

Satu di pucuk hidung.

Shouto yang menyangga tubuh dengan lengan ditekuk dan telapak tangan kiri berkedut panas di sisi kanan wajah basah, lalu terpaku pada Izuku.

 _Blank._

Pikirannya sejenak kosong ketika tatapannya tertambat di bibir Izuku.

Tatapan dari sepasang mata beda warna lamat-lamat meredup.

Di antara cucian belum kering dan jemuran yang dilambaikan angin, cahaya matahari yang menyisiri area terbuka itu, fabrik-fabrik selimut dan pakaian yang pelan berterbangan menyembunyikan senyuman—tatkala ada sepasang lengan yang menjatuhkannya ke dalam pelukan saat yang bersangkutan tenggelam dalam igauan.

"Untung saja _kamu_ tidur di atas futonku di sini, apa jadinya _kalau_ _di dalam_ _kamarku?_ "

Dan kemudian, satu ciuman di bibir.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Midoriya."

"Ya, Kirishima-kun?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Apanya kenapa?"

"Bibirmu bengkak. Dan itu, di lehermu ada yang merah."

"Heeeh?! Masa? Ah, aku tidak bisa lihat."

"Hei, sebentar lagi kita akan memulai operasi dan mencari Chisaki untuk menyelamatkan Eri! Eh, benar kata Kirishima-kun. Deku, itu kenapa, ya?"

"... Kirishima-chan, Midorima-chan, Ochako-chan ... fokuslah pada misi."

"Menurutmu itu kenapa Tsuyu-chan?"

"Gigitan—kero."

"O-oh ... mungkin karena aku ketiduran agak lama di tempat menjemur baju dan selimut."

"Kenapa kau bisa ketiduran di situ, Deku?"

"Aah ... uuh ... begitu. A-ahahaha. Aku bosan menunggu jemuran kering, tugasku sudah selesai, aku memikirkan tangan Eri-chan yang mencengkeram baju erat-erat dan menangis ketakutan, dan ada Todoroki-kun—uh dia sedang ... a-apa ya? Menjemur futon juga, ja-jadi kami bernostalgia tentu ibu, dia menungguku bangun dan kami mengangkat jemuran, lalu—"

"Anak-anak! Hitungan satu menit terakhir sebelum operasi dimulai!"

"... dan, Midoriya-chan, coba tanya Todoroki-chan."

* * *

Selamat ulang tahun, Todoroki Shouto! Langgeng selalu selamanya dengan Midoriya Izuku 3


End file.
